The Train Station
by Frau Still Alive
Summary: Kita bertemu di stasiun tak bernama yang menghubungkan Baltimore-Ohio. Kita bertemu di awal musim gugur dengan angin dingin menyelimuti kita, dengan jarak delapan jengkal di kursi peron aku selalu memperhatikanmu, jadi tolong lihatlah aku sebelum jarak delapan jengkal ini berubah menjadi 430 mil. Hei, kau bocah blonde bermata biru besar, siapa namamu? . Happy SN Day's Minna-san!


Menyambut SN Day's Frau kembaliiiii #plak

Selamat menikmati SN Day's para Fujo dan Fudan, semoga terhibur dengan cerita abal ini...

Sekedar mengingatkan, fict ini dari awal mpe akhir adalah Sasuke POV, semoga gak bingung, pertama kali buat Sasuke POV a.k.a point of view alias sudut pandang Sasuke, maaf kalau masih banyak kekuranganya... Q.Q Dan lagi ini pertama kali.a Frau buat Western, gak tau ini Western atau bukan #plak

Dari pada Frau banyak kata, silahkan dinikmati minna-san, mumpung masih hangat #plak

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Train Station**

**Author : Frau – chan si pecinta kucing**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rating : ****T**

**Pairing : ****SasuNaru**

**Warning : ****Sasuke POV, ****Shonen Ai, Abal, AU, OOC, Typo, dll**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Musim semi hampir habis masanya, bunga-bunga mulai berguguran, dan angin musim gugur mulai meluncur halus membelai setiap tubuh manusia yang ada di stasiun kereta di kota Baltimore, Maryland. Stasiun ini berdiri sejak rel pertama antara Baltimore dan Ohio terhubung, jarak sejauh 430 mil ini dapat di tempuh hanya beberapa jam dengan sebuah lokomotif berwarna hitam yang mengeluarkan asap tebal, kereta api. Tidak hanya kereta yang membawa penumpang yang hilir mudik antar dua kota besar ini, kereta barang pun dengan mudahnya membawa pasokan ke kedua kota.

Stasiun tua yang terbuat dari kayu kualitas nomor satu ini disebut sebagai stasiun Baltimore‒tak ada papan nama di stasiun ini, ada dua loket yang melayani penumpang, kursi-kursi panjang berpernis hitam mengkilat berjejer rapi di peron, beberapa penumpang melakukan kesibukan mereka sendiri sambil menunggu ular besi itu datang, membawa mereka pergi untuk kembali lagi ke kota ini. Pertengahan tahun 1880 mungkin masa tersibuk kota ini, sibuk karena populasi yang bertambah, juga dengan berbagai bisnis baru yang berjamur.

Sebuah peluit panjang berbunyi, kulihat kereta datang dengan suaranya yang khas, asap putihnya yang keluar dari cerobong membentuk awan-awan mini yang semakin lama semakin membumbung tinggi. Gerbong kereta berhenti dengan anggunnya, membawa turun penumpang dari Ohio, kulihat beberapa wanita berpakaian anggung membawa sebuah koper kecil dari rotan, mantel bulu mahal melilit tubuh ramping mereka. Tua-muda, kaya-miskin semua berbaur di stasiun kereta kecil ini. Mata hitamku menelisik setiap orang yang baru saja turun dari kereta‒kebiasaanku, setiap hari aku mengamati berbagai orang, pekerjaanku sebagai seorang penulis lepas kadang membuat jenuh, hanya di tempat ini aku merasa nyaman, entah kenapa. Sering kali aku mendapat sebuah ide hanya dengan duduk di bangku peron, berbekal catatan kecil di balik mantelku dan sebuah pena aku akan mencatat beberapa hal yang kurasa sangat menarik.

Seorang lelaki berambut panjang dengan dandanan aneh keluar dari gerbong, Orochimaru. Aku pernah melihatnya masuk koran beberapa kali, dia pemilik perkebunan dan peternakan yang cukup suskses di Ohio. Orochimaru membawa seorang bocah lelaki berambut _blonde_ dengan bola mata biru besar, bocah itu kira-kira berumur 12 tahun, dilihat dari postur tubuhnya yang mungil, 6 tahun lebih muda dariku‒perkiraanku. Sang bocah mengekor dibelakang lelaki tinggi itu seperti anak bebek yang mengekor di buntut induknya.

Lelaki yang mirip ular itu‒aku menyebutnya begitu, tampak membicarakan sesuatu dengan si bocah, bocah manis itu mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, setelahnya Orochimaru meninggalkan bocah bermata hampa itu di tengah keramaian stasiun. Matanya yang bulat besar berwarna biru menatap berkeliling, seolah tersesat dalam keramaian yang asing, tiba-tiba saja bocah itu berjalan menghampiriku lalu duduk di sebelahku, sedikit membuatku kaget.

Kuperhatikan dirinya, kalau saja bocah ini lebih terurus, wajahnya yang mirip keturunan orang Eropa itu pasti akan membuat siapa saja iri.

Dari tempatku duduk, samar-samar aku mencium bau rumput yang segar dan sedikit bau peternakan. Untuk yang terakhir aku memakluminya, yang menjadi pikiranku adalah bagaimana bisa bocah sekecil ini dipekerjakan? Apakah orang tuanya menjualnya atau...

"Hei, ayo pulang!" Orochimaru memanggil si _blonde_ dan dengan menurutnya dia mengikuti lelaki itu.

Gerbong kereta membawanya pergi, tapi banyak pertanyaan yang terngiang di otakku. Siapa dia?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Angin semakin lama semakin terasa dingin, daun-daun mulai berubah warna, jingga dan cokelat beberapa diantaranya mulai berguguran menimbun jalan dengan warna khas musim gugur. Kueratkan mantel kulitku dan kulangkahkan kakiku menyusuri stasiun kereta. Jarak antara flat‒tempat aku tinggal dan stasiun ini tak begitu jauh, hanya perlu lima belas menit dengan berjalan kaki dan aku akan sampai di tempat ini. Kios rokok di dekat tempatku tinggal sedang tutup, aku butuh nikotin itu untuk menghangatkan tubuhku dari cuaca dingin atau aku akan mati kedinginan. Sebenarnya lebih efektif dengan minuman keras, tapi aku tak begitu tahan dengan segala makanan dan minuman yang ditambah dengan alkohol.

Karena itulah aku ke stasiun, ada sebuah toko kelontong yang lumayan lengkap di sini, walau harganya sedikit lebih mahal. Sesampainya di sana, langsung saja aku meluncur ke toko, meminta sekotak rokok dan membayarnya dengan beberapa uang receh. Setelah mendapat uang kembalian, tak perlu waktu lama sampai rokok itu bertengger di bibirku, kuhirup asap putihnya dalam-dalam, lalu kuhembuskan. Setidaknya dengan ini tubuhku sedikit hangat, hidup sebagai penulis yang selalu pasang-surut membuatku tak mampu membeli penghangat ruangan, sekalipun yang termurah. Penghangat milikku yang lama sudah rusak, aku akan membeli yang baru‒mungkin juga bekas pakai, saat awal musim dingin nanti, sementara aku akan bertahan dengan memakai selimut berlapis-lapis.

Keegoisanku untuk menjadi seorang penulis membuatku keluar dari rumah orang tua yang selama 15 tahun merawatku, kubuang diriku yang terlahir dalam keluarga aristokrat, kubuang keinginan orang tuaku untuk menjadikanku sebagai seorang pebisnis, menjadi salah satu pewaris mereka. Aku ingin bebas, kehidupan sederhana ini terasa lebih menyenangkan dibanding hidup mewah dengan peraturan kaku. Ayah marah besar dengan keputusanku dan mengusirku pergi, mencabut namaku dari daftar waris. Ibu selalu menantiku pulang dan mencoba meluluhkan hatinya, dan kakak selalu saja mengunjungiku, beberapa kali aku meminjam uang padanya, walau dia bilang tak perlu dikembalikan, tetap saja akan kukembalikan, saat buku milikku terjual 1.000 copy, saat itu pasti akan datang. Aku akan membuktikan kalau aku bisa sukses dan tak harus mengikuti jalan yang ditentukan ayah.

Itu semua cerita 5 tahun yang lalu dan sampai saat ini aku belum bisa membuktikan pada ayah keras kepala itu, terkadang di tengah jalan aku merasa ragu, apa yang kulakukan ini suatu hal yang bodoh? Ada rasa ingin kembali ke rumah dan bertemu ibu, tapi harga diriku lebih tinggi daripada harus memohon di bawah kaki ayah. Suatu saat aku akan membuktikannya, pasti!

Mengingat masa lalu membuatku tersadar kalau rokok yang ada diantara jari telunjuk dan tengah mulai termakan api, kubuang puntung rokok itu di lantai dan menginjaknya. Sayang sekali, sebatang rokok sudah kubuang sia-sia, kuambil lagi sebatang dan kuselipkan diantara bibirku, menyalakannya lagi. Kulirik jam tangan murahan yang melingkar ditangan kiriku, masih terlalu pagi untuk kembali ke flat tanpa penghangat itu. Seminggu ini aku tak mendapat panggilan kerja, baik dari koran lokal setempat maupun dari percetakan, sepertinya tak ada yang tertarik dengan tulisanku yang membahas burung elang. Aku bingung dengan selera pasar yang selalu berubah-ubah dan beberapa orang yang memakai cara kotor agar buku mereka di cetak dan berita mereka laku keras, walau topiknya tak jauh-jauh dari gosip seorang artis yang‒entah‒siapa‒dia.

Mengingatnya saja hanya akan tambah membutku kesal, kulangkahkan kaki jenjangku ke arah peron, mataku menelusuri setiap sudut stasiun kereta, mengamati lalu lalang keramaian, dia ada di sana! Bocah berambut _blonde_ itu duduk sendiri di peron, pakaian model sailor dengan kerah berwarna biru tampak kumal ditubuhnya, memandang lesu kerumunan manusia yang berseliweran di depannya. Entah atas dorongan apa, aku melangkah dan duduk di sebelahnya, sepertinya dia tak sadar dengan keberadaanku, seolah tak peduli dengan sekelilingnya. Rambutnya yang seterang gandum di musim panas tampak meliuk terhempas angin musim gugur, indah. Samar-samar aku mencium aroma apel dari tubuhnya, memang ini musim yang tepat untuk memanem apel yang ranum, sangat manis.

Entah kenapa aku sangat tertarik dengan bocah yang tak kukenal ini, penasaran, kasihan, atau tertarik secara seksual, aku tak tahu ada di posisi yang mana. Pastinya bocah ini benar-benar menarik perhatianku yang selama ini tak pernah peduli dengan sekeliling. Berapapun banyaknya waktu yang kuhabiskan untuk memandanginya sepertinya dia tetap tak sadar oleh kehadiranku. Menjengkelkan rasanya, pertama kalinya aku ingin diperhatikan oleh seseorang, sepertinya kehidupanku yang sulit ini membuatku sedikit gila, malu rasanya seorang Uchiha Sasuke menginginkan perhatian dari seorang bocah, rasanya seperti melakukan kejahatan terhadap anak di bawah umur. Gila!

Kuhempaskan punggungku di kursi peron, keras dan sakit rasanya. Kulirik lagi bocah yang tetap tak menghiraukan sekeliling, pandanganya memang mengarah ke depan, tapi pikirannya melanglang ke dunia antah berantah. Kesenanganku terpaksa harus di akhiri, Orochimaru telah datang, mengajaknya kembali ke Ohio dengan sekantung besar belanjaan yang harus dia bawa. Apa siluman ular itu tak melihat kantung yang terlihat berat itu malah di bawa oleh bocah kurus kecil seperti si _blonde_! Sayang aku tak punya kuasa, kalau aku memiliki kuasa lebih dari sang majikan, aku pasti akan menariknya dan membawanya pergi.

Kenapa? Kenapa aku begitu peduli padanya? Kenapa aku begitu penasaran dengan sosoknya? Kenapa? Dan kenapa? Semua pertanyaan itu tak akan terjawab, seperti buntut kereta yang semakin lama semakin jauh meninggalkan stasiun ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini aku kembali ke stasiun, duduk di tempat yang sama dan di sebelahnya‒si _blonde_. Hari ini dia memakai kemeja berwarna putih, sedikit lebih bersih daripada pakaian _sailor_ yang sering dia pakai, kemeja yang dia pakai saat ini sedikit kebesaran dengan garis pundak yang kelihatan melebihi bahunya yang mungil. Sudah hampir pertengahan musim gugur dan angin semakin kencang berhembus, kueratkan mantel hadiah dari ibuku, kulirik si _blonde_ yang menghangatkan kedua tangannya dengan cara menggosok-gosoknya lalu menghembuskan napasnya ke kedua telapak tangannya yang mungil. Sebuah mantel cokelat yang beberapa terlihat di tambal dengan kain yang tak senada dengan warna kain asli mantel itu membungkus tubuhnya yang kedinginan.

Aku menatapnya lagi, jarak kami tak lebih dari delapan jengkal, dia tetap tak menatapku. Setiap kali aku mencoba untuk menyapanya, bibir ini hanya bergetar, tak ada suara yang keluar, menyedihkan. Jauh di dalam hatiku, aku takut untuk menyapanya tapi di lain sisi aku ingin menyapanya, ingin tahu segala hal tentangnya. Aku takut segala hal yang aku lakukan nantinya akan membuatnya jauh dari pandanganku, apakah ini cinta? Atau hanya kasihan dan kepedulian? Aku tak bisa memutuskan manakah diantara itu yang saat ini kurasakan. Cinta sendiri aku tak mengerti, apa itu cinta?

Lamunanku terusik, aku mendengar suara sesenggukan dari sebelahku, kulihat si _blonde_ berurai air mata, menghapusnya dengan lengan mantelnya yang tebal dan kasar. Lalu, entah bagaimana tubuh ini bergerak dengan sendirinya, mengelus rambut _blonde_ yang hanya dapat kulihat dari kejauhan, kuberikan sebuah sapu tangan dari kantung mantelku, si _blonde_ sedikit terkesiap dan tersenyum melihatku.

"Terima kasih," suaranya terdengar masih kekanakan dengan logat orang Eropa yang khas, dia mengambil saputangan dariku dan menatap takut-takut, "Apa tidak apa-apa aku memakainya, Tuan?" Tanyanya .

Aku mengangguk sekali sebagai tanda mengizinkannya. "Apa kau sakit?" Tiba-tiba saja pertanyaan itu meluncur dari bibirku, si _blonde_ menggeleng dengan semangat dan tersenyum cerah, seolah pertanyaanku seperti air yang menyiramnya digersangnya gurun. "Apa kau selalu datang ke sini bersama Tuanmu?"

"Ah, dari mana anda tahu?" Tanyanya bingung.

Aku hanya diam dan memalingkan wajah, aku dan mulutku yang tak bisa dikontrol. "Hn, aku hanya sering melihatmu di sini, bersama Tuanmu." Jawaban dariku tampaknya tak membuatnya puas, dia masih memandangiku dengan penasaran. "Apa yang membuatmu menangis?" Tanyaku mengalihkan pembicaraan yang sebelumnya.

Si _blonde_ kembali menatap ke arah depan dan memasang wajah sedih, "Tidak apa-apa, bukan sesuatu yang penting," jawabnya tak jujur.

Aku tahu dia tak mengatakan yang sebenarnya, aku sudah sering bertemu dengan berbagai orang dengan karakter yang berbeda-beda, hal itu membuatku dapat membedakan mana orang yang berkata jujur dan mana yang sedang berbohong. Tapi aku mengerti kenapa dia tak mengatakan kebenarannya padaku, aku hanya orang asing yang selalu menatapnya seperti _stalker_.

"Hey, bawa ini!" Sebuah suara berat terdengar, sesosok lelaki berambut panjang dengan wajah mirip ular melemparkan sebuah kantung belanjaan di paha si _blonde_, lalu berlalu pergi menuju gerbong kereta.

Aku menatap laki-laki itu dengan geram, si _blonde_ berdiri dari duduknya sambil membawa kantung belanjaan, di tangan kanannya sapu tangan milikku di genggamnya erat. "Bawa saja sapu tangannya, untukmu," ucapku dengan lembut. Si _blode_ mengangguk dengan semangat lalu segera pergi menuju gerbong, menuju sang tuan.

Jarak delapan jengkal antara aku dan dia di kursi peron sudah kembali berubah menjadi 430 mil, antara Baltimore dan Ohio.

Apa besok kita masih bisa bertemu?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini kami kembali bertemu, sebenarnya aku sengaja datang hanya untuk melihatnya. Dia menyadari kehadiranku saat aku membeli secangkir kopi dengan gelas plastik murahan di toko kelontong stasiun, kopi seharga dua koin dengan rasa tak enak itu sekejab berubah menjadi kopi kualitas nomor satu di lidahku saat dia datang menghampiriku, menyapaku hanya untuk mengatakan selamat pagi. Aku memaksanya untuk membeli apapun yang diinginkannya di sini, dia menolak walau akhirnya kupaksa dia dengan menjejalkan sekotak sadwich ukuran sedang di kedua tangannya, bagiku dia terlalu kurus dan perlu banyak makan.

Kami mengobrol tentang banyak hal, tentang pekerjaanku yang di anggapnya keren, nyatanya aku hanya penulis miskin yang karyanya tak laku. Lalu, aku kembali menanyakannya lagi tentang dia yang menangis di hari yang lalu, dia ragu-ragu untuk menceritakannya, dengan helaan napas panjang dia menatapku dengan sendu.

"Waktu itu aku teringat dengan ayahku," jujurnya pada akhirnya.

Alisku mengerut, "Apa ayahmu‒"

"Dia masih hidup," potongnya dengan sebuah cengiran khas. "Kurasa," ketidak yakinan keluar dari bibirnya.

Sepertinya dia tahu kalau aku sedang bingung dengan ucapanya barusan, dia terkekeh kecil lalu memalingkan wajahnya, menatap langit abu-abu.

"Keluargaku berasal dari sebuah desa kecil di Perancis, keluarga kami terkenal sebagai pengelola perkebunan anggur terbaik. Kakek, kakeknya kakek, sampai kakeknya kakek lagi, semuanya keturunan petani perkebunan anggur," jelasnya dengan wajah berseri. "Secara turun temurun kami bekerja untuk seorang bangsawan yang baik hati, kami hidup dengan lebih dari cukup."

"Lalu?" Tanyaku tak sabaran.

"Suatu hari saat ayahku masih kecil, revolusi perancis meletus. Ayah bilang saat itu keadaan sangat kacau, keluarga kami sangat ketakutan karena terlalu dekat dengan pemilik tanah yang seorang bangsawan orang-orang mengira kami juga bangsawan dan tampilan kami yang seperti seorang keturunan atas. Saat itu kakek dan Ayah lari ke Paris, tapi disana sama kacaunya dengan di desa, lalu kakek dan ayah tinggal di sebuah tempat kumuh, bersembunyi dan meyakinan orang-orang kalau mereka bukan bangsawan." Si _blonde_ menghela napas berat untuk sejenak. "Kehidupan ayah sangat susah sampai menikah dengan ibu, saat umurku lima tahun ibu meninggal karena sakit, ayah akhirnya memutuskan untuk ke Amerika, mungkin saja dia dapat penghasilan dan pekerjaan yang lebih baik daripada di Paris. Lalu aku ditinggal di Paris bersama kakek, kami berdua selalu mendapati surat yang berisi beberapa lembar uang untuk mencukupi kehidupan kami yang sederhana di sana, kiriman dari ayah."

Aku tak tahu harus berkomentar apa, selama ini kehidupanku sebelum keluar dari rumah sangat nyaman, terlalu nyaman malahan, mendengar ini kehidupanku yang sekarang ini tak ada apa-apanya. Kulihat si _blonde_ terdiam lalu mulai mengigiti _sandwich_ di tangannya, rasanya tak enak juga untuk dia menceritakan semua ini, sedikit banyak aku merasa menyesal.

"Lalu, suatu hari kakek sakit keras dan meninggal, ayah tak bisa pulang dan aku hidup sendiri. Berbekal uang dari ayah yang selalu kutabung, aku pergi dari Paris dan menuju Amerika, sedikit susah mengurus segala hal sampai aku bertemu seseorang yang baik hati dan mau mengajakku masuk ke dalam rombongan yang akan pergi ke Amerika, sesampainya di tanah ini aku segera menuju alamat dari surat yang sering ayahku kirimkan, di sebuah daerah di Ohio. Aku ke sini tak memberi tahu ayah," ucapnya dengan ekspresi bodoh. "Aku ingin mengejutkan ayah, itu tujuan awalku. Tapi saat aku ke tempat ayah bekerja, orang-orang di sana mengatakan ayah sudah tak bekerja di sana lagi, dia melarikan diri karena sudah mencuri perhiasan milik tuan Orochimaru yang sudah memperkerjakannya," jelasnya kembali berlinang air mata, dihapusnya air mata yang membasahi pipinya dengan lengan mantelnya.

Aku mengelus-elus rambutnya, tak tega melihatnya menangis. "Aku tak percaya kalau ayah sudah melakukan hal buruk seperti itu, ayah orang yang selalu bekerja dengan baik dan jujur, lalu sebagai gantinya aku diharuskan bekerja di sana, mengganti apa yang ayah curi dengan gajiku."

"Lalu, kabar ayahmu?"

"Tidak tahu, tuan Orochimaru bilang tidak menemukan jejak ayah," ucapnya murung.

Aku menggosok daguku yang terasa dingin, terasa ada yang ganjil, aku merasa ada yang tak benar dari Orochimaru itu. "Maaf, apa kau bisa menulis?" Si _blonde _mengangguk lagi.

"Bisa, aku pernah diajari oleh kakek, tapi tulisanku tak bagus. Kenapa, Tuan?" Tanyanya bingung.

Aku mengeluarkan _memo_ yang selalu kubawa dan sebuah pena bermata runcing dari balik mantelku. "Tulis nama ayahmu dan tempat terakhir dia bekerja, tempatmu sekarang ini bekerja."

Walau sedikit bingung si _blonde_ mengikuti arahan dariku lalu menyerahkannya padaku, 'Minato' ternyata nama ayah si _blonde_ adalah Minato. "Akan anda apakan kertas yang berisi nama ayah dan alamat tempatku bekerja, Tuan?" Tanyanya bingung.

Aku berdiri dari dudukku, melepaskan mantel kesayanganku untuk kuselimutkan dipundaknya, "Rahasia," jawabku. "Maaf, aku tak bisa menemanimu sampai tuanmu datang dan jangan panggil aku tuan, aku bukan seorang tuan. Sasuke, namaku Sasuke," ucapku, segera saja aku pergi dari hadapannya tanpa menunggu jawaban atau pertanyaan darinya.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar dari stasiun kereta, udara dingin langsung saja membungkus tubuhku, sebaiknya aku pulang dulu untuk mengambil mantel, kupercepat langkah kakiku menuju flat sederhana milikku.

Lalu, aku akan pergi ketempatnya. Ketempat orang itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah lima menit aku berdiri di sebuah bangunan yang beroperasi sebagai kantor sebuah perusahaan baja. Sedikit ragu untuk melangkahkan kakiku, bukannya apa tapi aku tidak ingin bertemu dengan orang yang salah, misalnya saja bertemu dengan pemilik sebelumnya. Kuhampiri meja _receptionist_, dua orang gadis menyambutku ramah, aku menolak saat mereka ingin mengantarkanku ketempat yang kutuju, lalu aku menuju sebuah kantor di lantai dua, kuketuk tiga kali sampai ada suara seseorang yang menyahuti dari dalam dan kuputar kenop pintu.

"Ah, Sasuke!" Kakak tampak cerah melihatku muncul dari balik pintu, menerjangku dengan sebuah pelukan hangat. "Tubuhmu dingin, duduklah akan kuminta seseorang membawakan kopi untukmu, apa kau sudah sarapan? Kau mau makan apa?"

"Tidak usah repot, kakak. Cukup kopi saja," jawabku sambil melepas satu persatu kancing mantelku. Tapi sepertinya kakak tak mendengarkanku karena dia sudah pergi dan berteriak di luar sana menyuruh seseorang membawakan kopi dan sepiring _bacon_ dengan telur goreng setengah matang.

Kantor ini milik kakak, ayah sudah memberikan hak ini pada kakak. Kutelusuri ruangan yang cukup besar ini, sebuah foto keluarga lama ada di mejanya, aku ada di foto hitam-putih itu, berwajah murung, mengenakan sebuah kemeja dengan pita aneh berwarna biru besar melilit di leherku. Tak ingin mengingat-ingat masa itu aku duduk di sebuah sofa empuk berwarna hitam, ruangan ini dua kali‒ah tidak! Tiga kali lebih nyaman dari flat murahan milikku. Lucu rasanya mengingat hal itu saat aku ada di sini.

Kakak datang membawakan sepiring _bacon_ dengan telur goreng setengah matang dan kopi yang hangat, menaruhnya di meja‒tepat dihadapanku. Sudah lama rasanya aku tak bertemu dengannya, sudah hampir tiga bulan tak bertemu dan rambutnya bertambah panjang.

"Makanlah, kau terlihat kurus dan pucat, hidup sebagai orang miskin membuat kulitmu berubah warna."

"Hn, aku makan teratur, maaf saja tapi memang kulitku itu pucat, kau pikir aku bunglon! Tidak ada hubungannya dengan gizi," protesku jengkel.

Kakak tertawa kecil, dia menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa. Menautkan kesepuluh jarinya dan menatapku dengan tajam. "Apa kau terlibat sesuatu sampai kau ke sini? Atau kau sedang butuh uang?"

Aku sedikit mengeryit atas ucapannya, "Apa setiap kali aku menemuimu, aku sehina itu?" ucapannya sedikit banyak membuatku tersinggung.

"Tidak, tentu tidak, bukan seperti itu maksudku." Bantahnya. "Aku hanya khawatir dengan kehidupanmu di luar sana. Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu, tapi kau selalu menolak, kau hanya datang beberapa kali hanya untuk meminjam uang yang tak lebih dari sepuluh koin. Uang sedikit seperti itu apa yang dapat kau beli? Apa kau tahu setiap malam aku bermimpi buruk, melihatmu mati kedinginan dengan sebatang korek a‒"

"Cukup," potongku menghentikan histeria kakakku. "Aku bukan gadis korek api kau tahu! Berhenti memimpikanku yang aneh-aneh," protesku frustasi menghadapi kakak. "Uangmu pasti akan kuganti."

"Jangan lupa, kembalikan beserta bunganya."

_Damn_! Dasar kakak mata duitan! "Cukup membahas soal diriku. Kita bisa membicarakan itu lain kali, aku ingin minta tolong sesuatu padamu," ucapku sambil menyerahkan selembar kertas‒memo kecil dengan tulisan tak rapi dari saku kemejaku. "Aku ingin kau carikan orang ini."

Kakak mengambil memo itu dari tanganku, membacanya dan menatapku lagi. Lalu aku menceritakan tentang pertemuanku dengan si _blonde_ serta apa yang dia alami, kakak mengangguk-anggukkan kepala setiap kali aku menyelesaikan bagian dari cerita yang kuceritakan ulang.

"Ternyata begitu, kasian sekali bocah itu," gumam kakak.

"Aku ingin minta tolong padamu, mencari orang itu. Karena aku merasa ada sesuatu yang tak benar dari orang yang bernama Orochimaru," terangku sambil menghabiskan _bacon_ terakhir di piring. "Memperkerjakan bocah ini saja bukankah sudah menyalahi peraturan batas memperkerjakan seseorang."

"Aku tidak terlalu kenal dengan Orochimaru ini, tapi dia salah satu pemilik peternakan terbesar di Ohio, beberapa kali dalam sebuah pesta aku bertemu dengannya. Banyak kabar yang tak enak berhembus tentangnya," jelas kakak. "Aku akan mencari secepatnya tentang orang ini dengan koneksi yang aku miliki di Ohio."

"Hn, terima kasih," ucapku tulus. "Aku yang sekarang tak akan bisa membantunya, karena aku bukan siapa-siapa. Hanya penulis miskin yang minggat dari rumah."

"Kalau kau bisa berpikir sampai sejauh itu, berhentilah main-main dan bekerjalah denganku. Menulis hanya akan menghabiskan hidupmu dalam gua, kau masih muda dan cerdas jangan terbawa dalam impian konyol. Hal itu saja tak akan menghasilkan uang Sasuke. Hm, tapi kenapa kau begitu mati-matian ingin membantu bocah ini?"

"Ini hidupku, jangan pernah ikut campur," geramku, lalu wajahku memerah dan segera bangkit dari sofa lalu menyambar mantel yang kugantung dibelakang pintu, "Jangan banyak tanya dan cepat cari saja!" Bentakku.

"Sasuke kau mau pergi? Pembicaraan kita belum selesai, hei!"

Tak kuhiraukan kakak dibelakang sana, aku tetap melajukan langkak kakiku keluar dari kantor ini, memakai mantelku dengan cepat-cepat sebelum sampai di pintu keluar. Kenapa wajahku jadi merah? Kenapa dadaku juga ikut berdetak dengan kencang? Kenapa? Kenapa?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Esoknya aku kembali duduk di kursi peron, menunggu si _blonde_, kulirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kiriku, dia terlambat 10 menit dari biasanya, aku akan menunggunya terus sampai dia datang, 10 menit menjadi 30 menit , aku menunggunya sampai kereta terakhir di sore itu tapi dia tak datang. Perasaan cemas dalam hatiku kubuang jauh-jauh, mungkin saja Orochimaru tidak ingin ke Baltimore hari ini.

Esoknya aku menunggu lagi, berjam-jam kutunggu tetap dia tak datang, kopi panas yang kupegang sedari tadi mulai dingin. Kabar dari kakak pun tak ada, si _blonde_ pun tak tampak, ingin rasanya aku melesat ke Ohio dan menemuinya, ingin melihatnya dan menyadarkan hatiku yang resah dan gelisah sejak kemarin, bahwa dia baik-baik saja, bahwa dia tetap seperti yang biasa, tersenyum seperti orang bodoh dengan sejuta kepolosan di kedua bola matanya yang biru besar.

Ini hari ketiga dan aku tetap menunggunya di stasiun, tak menghiraukan lalu-lalang para manusia yang sibuk dengan tujuan mereka masing-masing. Kereta dari Ohio berhenti dengan anggungnya, pintu-pintu terbuka di gerbong kereta, orang-orang bermantel tebal keluar dari dalam. Kulihat sosok yang tak asing‒Orochimaru, tuan dari si _blonde_ itu keluar dari kereta, reflek tubuhku berdiri mencoba mencari-cari sosok mungil yang selalu setia mengekor di belakangnya, tapi yang kutemukan hanya kehampaan.

Lelaki kaya berwajah aneh itu menyeringai padaku dan menghampiriku, sorot mata penuh kutukan kuarahkan padanya yang hanya di tanggapi dengan sebuah dengusan meremehkan. Dia melemparkan sebuah mantel padaku, itu adalah mantel yang kuberikan pada si _blonde_ di tiga hari yang lalu, kutatap mantel itu dan Orochimaru bergantian, hatiku kalut, aku benar-benar merasa sesuatu yang buruk menimpa si _blonde_.

"Pelayan milikku tak pantas menerima barang darimu, tolong jangan berani-beraninya kau menyentuhnya. Yah, lagi pula kau juga tak akan melihatnya lagi," ucapnya berdesis-desis menjijikkan.

Genggaman tanganku mengerat, sudah siap untuk meluncurkan tinjuan di wajahnya. Tapi kuurungkan niatku begitu dia melewatiku, kalau aku berbuat bodoh saat ini malah semuanya akan berantakan, aku hanya dapat bersabar saat ini. Bersabar dan berdoa agar si _blonde_ tak apa-apa, berdoa agar suatu saat kami pasti bertemu, agar aku dapat melihat wajahnya lagi dan memeluknya dalam kehangatan ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kakak datang pagi sekali, menggedor-gedor pintu flat tempatku tinggal dan membuat penghuni yang lain keluar dan memakinya. Aku cepat-cepat membuka pintu dengan setengah mengantuk, kakak segera menerobos masuk sebelum aku mempersilahkannya masuk, duduk di kursi kerja milikku‒satu-satunya tempat yang bersih dan layak untuk diduduki mengingat banyak kertas dan sampah berhamburan di kamar kecil ini. Kakak sedikit menggigil saat masuk ke dalam, maklum saja tak ada penghangat, aku baru saja ingin membelinya saat memasuki musim dingin atau aku akan mati kedinginan.

Hanya ada teh berbau apek di dapurku, jadi itulah yang kuhidangkan untuk kakak. Kakak sedikit mengeryit mencium baunya, mungkin untuk kesopanan dia menyeruputnya sedikit, atau mungkin dia pura-pura menyeruputnya‒karena aku tak melihat teh yang ada di cangkir isinya berkurang. Siapa yang peduli.

"Jadi?" Tanyaku langsung menuju intinya.

Kakak sedikit tak suka dengan cara bicaraku yang tak pernah basa-basi, dia menggengam cangkir dengan kedua tangannya, mencoba merasakan kehangatan di ujung-ujung jarinya. "Aku menemukan ayah bocah itu."

Mataku terbelalak mendengarnya, "Lalu? Apa kau mengatakan kalau anaknya‒"

"Tidak," potongnya. "Aku tak ingin dia khawatir dan terlibat jauh dalam masalah Orochimaru itu."

Aku mengangguk setuju dengan ucapannya. Seorang ayah akan berbuat nekat untuk anaknya, setidaknya itu berlaku bagi ayah si bocah tidak seperti ayahku.

"Aku mendengar kesaksian darinya bahwa benar dia melarikan diri dari Orochimaru. Tapi dia tak mencuri, selama bekerja di sana perlakuannya pada para pekerja sangat buruk, gaji yang diberikan di bawah standar yang berlaku, belum lagi siksaan-siksaan yang diterimanya. Aku juga diajak olehnya pergi menemui beberapa pekerja yang berhasil melarikan diri dari tempat Orochimaru dan kesaksian mereka sama."

"Lalu, ada di mana Minato?"

"Dia ada di Ohio juga, dia dan para pekerja yang berhasil kabur ada di bawah perlindungan seorang mantan bangsawan yang kabur dari Perancis saat revolusi di negara itu. Makanya Orochimaru tak berani berkutik, walau bukan seorang bangsawan lagi kekuatan mereka sebagai orang yang berbeda sepertinya masih mmengakar kuat," jelas kakakku.

Aku menghela napas lega mendengarnya setidaknya kabar baik di terima. "Si _blonde_ sudah hampir seminggu tak pernah datang ke stasiun bersama Orochimaru, beberapa hari yang lalu Orochimaru mengatakan kalau aku tak akan pernah bertemu denganya lagi," jelasku frustasi.

Kakak mengelus punggungku, berusaha menenangkanku, "Kau tak perlu khawatir, aku sudah membicarakan hal ini pada Kakashi, kau ingat dia? Dia sudah menjadi seorang kepala penegak hukum di sana, aku melaporkan padanya dan membantunya mencari bukti serta mengumpulkan saksi, tinggal menghitung hari saja sampai surat penggeledahan dan penangkapan akan di terima Orochimaru."

"Terima kasih," ucapku tulus. "Terima kasih banyak, kalau tak ada kakak aku‒"

"Tak perlu berterima kasih. Kalau kau tidak memberitahukan hal ini padaku, kebusukan Orochimaru itu tetap akan berlangsung entah sampai kapan, dengan menceritakannya padaku dan meminta tolong padaku‒ah, menyuruh maksudku," koreksinya membuat seulas senyum tipis di bibirku. "Dengan menceritakan hal ini kau sudah menolong banyak orang dan menyelamatkan mereka, semoga saja orang-orang itu dapat terbebas dari sana dan kembali ke keluarga mereka."

"Dan semoga mereka mendapat pekerjaan dan tuan yang lebih baik dari Orochimaru," sambungku penuh harap yang disambut dengan sebuah anggukan.

Suasana hening beberapa saat sampai kakak mengatakan hal yang menjengkelkan lagi. "Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong apakah selain wine teh pun bisa difermentasi? Teh ini baunya seperti sudah bertahun-tahun. Aku pikir kemiskinan mempengaruhi selera dan gaya hidupmu, Sasuke." Celetukan dari kakak membuatku kesal, suasana yang baru saja bersahabat berubah begitu saja, aku mengambil gelas yang ada dipegangannya dan bermaksud menyiramnya, sayangnya dia berhasil menghindar dengan elitnya.

"Itulah kelebihan orang kaya, kekayaanmu bisa membuat kau memiliki kelebihan untuk mengelak dari serangan orang miskin," ejeknya lalu segera pergi dari flat milikku.

Aku tak mengerti kakak, sepertinya omongannya sedikit meracau karena bau teh yang terlalu kuat. Aku tak peduli kalau dia sampai keracunan gara-gara menghirup bau teh apek.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku kembali duduk di kursi peron, musim gugur hampir selesai dan berganti dengan musim dingin, sebuah penghangat sudah ada di flat milikku, aku membeli dengan harga murah dari sebuah toko barang bekas‒penghangat bekas yang masih berfungsi dengan baik, setidaknya aku tak akan mati beku di musim dingin nanti. Lalu lalang manusia tak hentinya di stasiun ini, walau musim dingin akan segera datang, setidaknya stasiun ini akan selalu ramai setiap hari kecuali tempat ini dilanda badai salju dan tak ada yang mengharapkannya.

Kumasukkan kedua tanganku dikantung mantel, mencoba mencari kehangatan, sebuah syal panjang berwarna hitam melilit leher dan pipiku. Kemarin setelah kakak pulang seorang editor koran lokal menghubungiku setelah melihat sebuah naskah novel yang aku kirimkan, dia tertarik dengan gaya menulisku dan memintaku untuk menulis cerita bersambung di sebuah kolom di koran, minggu depan aku harus siap dengan _draft_ yang akan di realisasikan di sana. Berita terbaiknya adalah aku mendapat pekerjaan dan tak perlu takut akan kekurangan uang untuk membeli bahan makanan selama musim dingin, walau hanya semangkuk sup jagung hangat dan sepotong roti, makanan sederhana itu cukup untuk menghangatkan tubuhku. Mungkin makan di sebuah restoran sederhana sebulan sekali dan tak lupa menabung untuk mengembalikan uang kakak yang sudah kupinjam. Ah, jangan lupa untuk rokok dan kopi sebagai persediaan di rumah. Banyak hal yang telah kurencanakan setelah berita bahagia ini datang, seperti bocah umur 5 tahun yang kebanyakan makan cokelat.

Bicara soal rokok, secara tak sadar aku sudah berhenti dari kebiasaan burukku itu, sejak mengobrol dengan si _blonde_ aku tak pernah merokok, setiap hari pikiranku tertuju padanya dan membuatku tak ingat untuk menghisap nikotin itu. Mungkin ini sebuah perubahan yang bagus untukku. Aku tak sabar untuk menemuinya dan hari dimana Orochimaru ditangkap mungkin akan jadi hari yang sangat bahagia untuk orang-orang di sana dan juga untukku. Saat aku melamunkan sebuah euphoria itu seseorang berdiri di sampingku, laki-laki berwajah ular itu berdiri di sebelahku, kulihat dari tempatku duduk dia menyeringai menjijikkan.

"Wah, kau setia sekali menunggunya. Walau kau membeku di sini kau tak akan pernah bertemu dengannya, dasar bodoh," ejeknya dengan tawa melengking‒menyakitkan gendang telinga. Orang-orang yang mendengar suara itu mengeryit menatap kami berdua.

Orochimaru berjalan ke arah gerbong yang akan membawanya ke Ohio dengan sebuah gerakan menyibak rambut‒panjang‒lepeknya. Merasa hal itu akan membuatnya keren. Aku berdiri dari dudukku dan melambai ke arahnya dengan sebuah seringai tajam.

"Semoga harimu indah," tepat saat pintu gerbong kereta tertutup beberapa polisi yang menyamar mendorongnya tepat ke arah pintu kaca kereta‒membuatnya tersudut. Kulihat dia tampak marah dan kesal, seorang lelaki berambut perak muncul di sampingnya, membawa sebuah surat yang membuatnya terdiam, sepertinya kedua tanganya telah di borgol melihat dia meronta-ronta dalam kehampaan membuatku tersenyum senang.

Orochimaru menatapku penuh benci, entah makian apa yang dia berikan padaku, sayang sekali suaranya yang buruk itu terhalang kaca gerbong kereta,membawanya pergi melesat dari kota ini, menyisakan gumpalan awan berwarna abu-abu dari cerobong asap yang membawa sejuta pengharapan padaku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi pertama di musim dingin lagi-lagi pintu flatku di gedor dengan kerasnya, aku masih ingin tidur bergelung di dalam selimut dan kamarku yang hangat. Tapi, suara yang sangat kukenal terdengar dari luar, karena tak mau lagi menerima protes dari tetangga satu flat tempat aku tinggal dengan malas aku membuka pintu. Seorang lelaki tinggi besar memakai jaket bulu berwarna hitam, di atas kepalanya tampak beberapa salju menghinggapinya.

"Cepat berpakaian dan ikut aku ke stasiun," perintah kakak dengan seenaknya.

Aku mengeryitkan kedua alisku, "Hn, untuk apa? Kalau ingin membicarakan soal Orochimaru sebaiknya kau masuk saja aku tak mau ke luar, udara sangat dingin dan lagi salju pertama baru saja turun," pandangan mataku melewati punggung kakak, dibelakang sana salju cukup deras sedang turun .

"Kalau masalah lelaki penari ular itu tidak penting, sekarang cepat pakai mantel dan jaket lalu pergi ke stasiun," hardiknya, sepertinya kesal dengan tingkahku yang malas-malasan ini. "Aku baru saja pulang dari Ohio, menemui Kakashi, di kantor polisi aku melihat seorang kurcaci berambut _blonde_ di sana dan aku membawanya ke sini."

Aku terdiam sedetik lalu mencengkeram kedua bahu kakakku, "ADA DIMANA DIA!" Jeritku histeris membuat kakak sedikit terlonjak.

Kakak menghela napas dan memandangku dengan kesal, "Makanya aku mengajakmu ke stasiun."

"Kakak bodoh! Kenapa tidak membawanya ke sini, bagaimana kalau dia sakit, di luar sana sangat dingin," omelku, aku mencari-cari dimana mantel dan jaketku dan memakainya dengan sembarang, mantel yang sebelumnya kuberikan ke si _blonde_ yang dikembalikan oleh Orochimaru juga kubawa di tanganku. "Kakak, terima kasih!" Ucapku lalu meninggalkannya yang masih bengong di pintu flat milikku.

Kakak melambai dengan sebuah senyuman lebar dan masuk dalam flatku, sepertinya dia ingin menghangatkan tubuhnya. Sedangkan aku berlari dengan semangat di cuaca yang membekukan tulang ini, selama hidupku ini adalah kali pertama aku begitu bersemangat. Uap hangat keluar dari hidung dan mulutku, seirama dengan langkah kaki yang membawaku pergi ke sebuah stasiun. Aku berlari masuk ke dalam stasiun, menuju kursi peron tempat kami biasanya bertemu, kulihat sesosok pemuda _blonde_ duduk memunggungiku, memakai sebuah mantel cokelat yang kelihatannya baru.

Aku melangkah perlahan di belakangnya dan menyelimuti punggungnya dengan mantel yang sebelumnya telah kubawa‒mantel yang kuberikan untuknya, dia reflek berbalik dan tersenyum bahagia melihatku, dua buah lengan kecil itu membawaku dalam pelukannya dia memelukku dengan erat, menangis di dadaku. Aku memeluknya balik, mengusap rambutnya yang sewarna gandum di musim panas. Kulonggarkan pelukannya dan mengusap air matanya, tampaknya dia menangis bahagia.

"Terima kasih," ucapnya meluncur dari kedua bibirnya yang berwarna pink.

Aku tersenyum tipis dan menggeleng, "Katakan itu pada kakakku dan polisi di sana, apa kau baik-baik saja selama kita tak bertemu?"

"Bagiku kau adalah penyelamatku, jadi kau pantas mendapatkan ucapan terima kasih dariku, harusnya rasa terima kasih dariku saja rasanya tak cukup. Waktu itu aku hanya tak diperbolehkannya ikut ke Baltimore, selebihnya dia tak menyakitiku," terangnya membuatku bernapas lega.

Kuusap kedua pipinya yang dingin dengan jari-jariku, dia terkikik kecil merespon rasa yang mengelitik itu. "Kau mau tinggal denganku?" Pertanyaan dariku membuatnya membelalakkan mata. "Aku memang miskin dan rumahku kecil, tapi aku pastikan kau bisa hidup nyaman di sana dan aku sudah memiliki penghangat setidaknya kau tidak akan mati kedinginan."

Si _blonde_ menggenggam kedua tanganku dengan tanganya yang kecil, bangkit dari duduknya dan kembali memeluk tubuhku. "Aku tak peduli kau kaya atau miskin yang aku tahu kau orang baik. Aku senang sekali menerima ajakan untuk tinggal bersama denganmu," ucapnya‒melepas pelukan, aku melihat pipinya bersemu merah. "Tapi maaf, aku akan tinggal bersama ayahku, hari ini aku akan pergi menemuinya, aku akan tinggal dengan ayah di sana, di perkebunan anggur."

Aku hanya tersenyum sedih, benar juga ayahnya telah ditemukan dan bocah _blonde_ ini sangat merindukannya. Harusnya aku tak mengucapkan kata-kata itu, sedikit rasa kecewa dan penyesalan terselip di dadaku. Aku senang dia sudah bahagia tapi sumpahku untuk tak melepaskannya rasanya hanya sebuah impian yang tak akan menjadi nyata. Apa ini yang namanya cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan? Apa perasaan cintaku padanya sama sekali tak tersampaikan? Menyedihkan kalau benar adanya.

Si _blonde_ mengusap kedua pipiku, kedua matanya tampak khawatir melihatku, "Tidak apa-apa, aku doakan kau bahagia hidup bersama ayahmu," ucapku penuh ketulusan.

Bibirnya tersenyum lebar, sebuah peluit panjang tanda kereta akan berangkat menginterupsi kami, beberapa orang mulai masuk ke dalam gerbong kereta, walau hari ini tak seramai biasanya tapi masih ada beberapa orang yang menggunakan satu-satunya transportasi untuk menuju Baltimore-Ohio ini. Dia melepaskan sentuhan kedua tangan di pipiku dan tersenyum sedih, aku tahu ini saatnya dia pergi. Aku menggandeng tanganya dan kuantar masuk ke dalam gerbong kereta, dia berbalik menatapku, tepat di kedua bola mataku yang sekelam malam.

"Aku... Aku akan menyempatkan untuk menemuimu setelah bertemu ayah, lalu mungkin seminggu sekali apa kau akan mengizinkanku menginap di tempatmu?" tanyanya dengan polos, wajahnya merah merona, menundukkan wajahnya. "Itu pun kalau aku tidak merepotkanmu," tambahnya dengan suara kecil nyaris berbisik.

Aku tersenyum dan mengangkat dagunya, sebuah ciuman seringan kupu-kupu kudaratkan di belah bibirnya yang mungil, kedua matanya membelalak, menambah besar matanya yang indah. Lucu sekali, aku menciumnya dan mata kami sama-sama terbuka, tidak seperti novel roman picisan yang sering kubaca, dimana seorang pria dan wanita berciuman di bawah terangnya sinar bulan, keduanya menutup mata, menautkan kedua bibir dengan tenang, dan jangan lupa si wanita menekukkan satu kakinya kebelakang, betapa romantisnya.

Tapi aku dan dia adalah lelaki, kami tidak berciuman di bawah sinar bulan, bibir kami menempel dengan kaku, dan kaki si _blonde_ tak tertekuk kebelakang. Tapi, aku melihat pancaran kebahagiaan di kedua matanya saat tautan kami terpisah, ini tidak romantis, tapi membuat hati kami hangat dan berdebar-debar.

Sebuah peluit panjang berbunyi lagi, menandakan kami harus benar-benar berpisah, kulepaskan genggaman tanganku di tanganya dan mundur satu langkah kebelakang. Lalu, aku teringat sesuatu yang sangat penting yang tak pernah sempat aku tanyakan, betapa bodohnya aku. "Kalau dipikir-pikir, aku sama sekali tak tahu namamu," ucapku jujur.

Dia terkikik kecil mendengarnya, sebelum pintu gerbong kereta tertutup dia menghampiriku lalu berbisik kecil di telingaku dan sebuah ciuman di pipiku mengalirkan rasa hangat di tubuh ini. Lalu pintu kereta menutup, kami berdua melambai sampai ujung kereta tak terlihat. Aku tetap memandangi ular besi itu menjauh, meliuk-liuk. Kusentuh pipiku yang tadi di ciumnya.

"Hn, Naruto," gumamku mengucap namanya.

Aku melangkah pergi dari peron, keluar dari stasiun. Sepertinya aku harus membersihkan kamarku, membeli selimut tambahan dan beberapa makanan kaleng, siap-siap untuk kedatanganya. Saat kami bertemu lagi akan kunyatakan perasaan ini padanya, sedikit gila seorang Sasuke dapat berubah hanya karena seorang bocah bernama Naruto. Mungkin kisahku ini yang akan kutuliskan di cerita bersambung koran lokal itu, tentu saja mengubah nama kami serta jenis kelaminnya.

Mulai saat ini dan nanti, walau jarak sejauh 430 mil membentang, aku akan selalu merasa dia ada di dekatku selama aku terus memikirkannya, selama perasaan hangat di hati tak akan sirna.

Mungkin kisah kita bukan cerita romantis di novel roman picisan, kita bertemu di sebuah stasiun kereta yang menghubungkan Baltimore-Ohio.

Kita bertemu, lalu jatuh cinta.

Saat musim gugur pertama.

Di stasiun.

Naruto, the one I love.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Se... Selesai... T.T

Gomen kalau ada yang kecewa ama cerita abal ini dan maafkan kekuarangan dalam fict ini, Author mungkin harus banyak belajar lagi... Maklum udah lama gak ngetik #alasan

.

.

~ So, mind to review, minna-san…


End file.
